


背包，笔记本，史蒂夫

by Encalhado



Series: stucky collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Backpack, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky's notebook
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	背包，笔记本，史蒂夫

Bucky去买了个双肩包。

还有几本本子和几只笔。

地点是安全屋附近一个不大的文具店。

文具店的主人不在，一个十多岁的女孩子暂时来代班。他们大约没想过一个店面由一个小孩子来代管有多么不安全。为此Bucky假装挑选东西在店里呆了很久，终于逼走了三个不怀好意的年轻人。

Bucky想起了不少东西，虽然大多只是谜语一样的单词，各种语言的单词。

他想他需要把这些东西都记下来。他害怕他会再次忘掉。他害怕他会再次丢掉自己。

他想起他最近一次任务。美国队长。他想起他迷茫痛苦却温柔坚定的眼神。  
这让Bucky有一种奇怪的责任感，有责任找回“Bucky”。

他写下第一个单词是“Steve Rogers”。

“哥哥你买了好多本子”女孩在为他找钱的时候这么说。

他一次买了6本笔记本。他已经写完6本了。

哥哥。这个称呼让他有一瞬间的出神。被毁坏的记忆努力地拼凑出一个抽象的画面。

“汽车”、“女孩”、“哥哥”这是他在新买的本子上最先记下的单词。

大多数时候Bucky只会坐在安全屋窗边的椅子上一遍遍翻看他写下的东西。

记忆就好像一个被扰乱的毛线球，明明近在眼前却难以从混乱之中剥离。这需要耐心和时间。

耐心他有的是，时间却少的可怜。但如果有必要的话他会花上几个小时只为了记起一个任务的姓氏。不，不该叫任务，应该叫被害人。

他还是会做噩梦。他会梦到大雪，死亡，鲜血，还有无尽的坠落。他记不得具体的内容，只有被惊醒后类似的恐惧和黑暗。

他试着在史密森博物馆里寻找关于“Bucky Barens”的答案，可是没有什么有用的信息。关于枪法，关于他和Steve Rogers的关系，Bucky可以轻而易举地推断。为什么他们不写一写Bucky Barens是怎么落去九头蛇手里的呢？为什么？

因为他们也不知道。没有人知道。

Bucky用德语写了“血”、“锯子”、“科学家”。

然后那天晚上，吃完大号的披萨，Bucky又在那后面加了一个“口音”。

他一点也不迷茫。一点也不。

Bucky很清楚自己想要的是什么，他只是不知道该怎么做。毕竟他不是个医学家或者生物学家之类的。

他想他得把这些都记录下来，不能用网络，网络太不安全，所以他用笔记。这几本笔记就是他拥有的一切了。如果九头蛇或者别的什么人真的找到他，他可以只带着这些本子逃命。用他的背包。真的，他甚至会扣上扣带。

没有人可以夺走这些。谁都不行。

或许可以给Steve Rogers看看。

看一看而已。

Steve的名字已经在他的脑子里盘旋了一天了，他并没有想起新的什么东西。他花费了一整天去思考这件事。

“Steve Rogers对Bucky Barens非常非常非常非常重要。”

离他们重遇还有一年零3个月。

——————————

哥哥汽车女孩梗来源漫画《Captain America&Bucky》，Rebecca离开巴基的场景。


End file.
